


Показания

by MikeyWeeks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyWeeks/pseuds/MikeyWeeks
Summary: Ужасный и долгий суд, Фредди Лаунс публично навесила на них ярлык «мужей убийц», Ганнибал почти усмехнулся. Почти.





	Показания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Testimonials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681853) by [quenchycactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quenchycactus/pseuds/quenchycactus). 



> Попытка в перевод замечательной работы от quenchycactus.

   У Уилла явно была паническая атака. Он просто не мог сделать этого, он не хотел. Он не может увидеть Ганнибала снова, только не после всего, что произошло, не сейчас. А Джек собирается не просто заставить его посмотреть на Лектора, он хочет, чтобы Уилл свидетельствовал против него.  
   Это была ложь, все, что он сказал, было ложью. Он скучал по Ганнибалу настолько сильно, что был готов съесть его заживо. Возможно, Грэм бы дождался его, но Ганнибал всем своим видом излучал лишь одно: «Пошел нахуй» после второго и такого же неискреннего отказа Уилла.  
   Грэм хотел сбежать с Ганнибалом, но та огромная часть, которая все еще старалась следовать законам морали никуда не исчезла. И она бы никуда не отпустила его, не позволила бы иметь все, чего он так жаждал.  
Поэтому Уилл лгал и молился, что у него получится никогда больше не встречаться с Лектером, потому что это все ужасно усложнило бы.  
   Но ничто никогда не срабатывало так, как он хотел или надеялся, или мечтал.  
   Грэм просто не представлял, как он должен давать показания против мужчины, с которым он чуть не сбежал; мужчины, которого он так понимал и так хотел; мужчины, который заставил его чувствовать себя т а к. Ганнибал пробуждал в нем эти чувства, и Уилл просто не мог спрятать их обратно, ровно, как и умерить беспокойство, разрастающееся в его животе.  
______________________________________

   Уилл собирается дать показания против него.  
   Часть Ганнибала была самодовольна; Уилл не получит то, чего хочет ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем. Не единожды, а дважды Уилл отнимал у Ганнибала то, чего он так отчаянно желал. И единственное, что достанется Грэму – наказание за это.  
Но другая его часть все же чувствовала боль. Ужасную, сильную боль. Но не сами показания вызвали ее, потому что он понимал, что это не настоящий, а тщательно обработанный Джеком Уилл. Все страдания были из-за тех слов отказа, что до сих пор крутились в голове и жалили похуже яда.  
   Ганнибал практически уверен, что Уилл не имел в виду ничего из сказанного, но он до сих пор не мог отпустить себя, позволить себе быть тем, кто он есть на самом деле. Отказ, что несколько месяцев назад, когда Уилл, плюнув ему в душу, выкинул подарок Ганнибала, осел и поселился глубоко внутри него.  
   Эти показания не были приятным опытом, но то удовольствие, что Ганнибал получил от страданий Уилла, от его дискомфорта уравновесили собственную боль. К тому же, он убедился, что загнал кол в сердце Уилла настолько глубоко, насколько он был способен.  
   При этом распарывая себя, в попытках освободиться от другого кола. Того, что полностью покрыт отпечатками Уилла.  
____________________________

   Ужасный и долгий суд, Фредди Лаунс, что публично навесила на них статус «мужей убийц», Ганнибал почти усмехнулся. Почти.  
   Читая ту же газету, Уилл сразу же чувствует боль в своем животе. Обдумывая все это, он осознает, что главной причиной тошноты является сожаление, а вина от этого осознания добавляет новый слой боли.  
   Да, Ганнибал никогда не сможет слезть со своего кола, но он может привыкнуть к боли. Уилл никогда не навещает его и старательно делает вид, что никакой зияющей в сердце дыры просто не существует, что он способен полюбить кого-то еще, полюбить Молли.  
   Это не те же самые чувства, не такие всеохватывающие, но они настоящие и этого достаточно. Должно быть.  
   Прошло три года, раны затягиваются, но если кто-то начнет сдирать с них кожицу, они тут же откроются заново.  
  Фрэнсис Долархайд снова зарывает свои когти глубоко внутрь ФБР и Джек взывает к Уиллу, взывает к Ганнибалу, и они оба попадают на ту же грязную колею. Темную, ядовитую, но их собственную. И им уже не выбраться из нее. Они отыскали себя, свои чувства, которые никогда и не гасли, так как их никогда не закапывали достаточно глубоко. Они всего лишь были скрыты пылью и грязью, но готовы взлететь при первых признаках шторма.  
   Они запускают бомбы из своего укрытия так, что каждый в радиусе обстрела вспоминает, каким ужасом является их любовь.


End file.
